


That's Quite a Legacy

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, assassin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arno discovers that you have a crush on a legendary assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Quite a Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> “Tu as le béguin pour lui” is an obsolete idiom meaning “You have a crush on him!”

Arno walked into the Legacy Room and found her sitting cross-legged on the floor. He cleared his throat, and she jumped. She turned and saw him. “Oh, it’s you, Arno!”

He smirked. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No; I just had a tough training session today and wanted to rest up here. It’s one of my favorite rooms. It’s peaceful, and a good vantage point—“

“And it’s where Ezio’s robes are,” Arno broke in.

“Well yes, but so are Altair’s and Connor’s…”

“True, but you  _always_  sit in front of Ezio’s. I think you’re smitten. Tu as le béguin pour lui!” Arno teased.

She laughed a little too readily, trying to hide her embarrassment. “I do not! I just admire everything he did for the Order—there probably wouldn’t even  _be_  a Brotherhood if it weren’t for Ezio. You and I wouldn’t even know each other!” she said quickly, hoping he wouldn’t see through her weak argument.

Arno sat down next to her. “Oh, well, in  _that_  case, I suppose that I, too, owe Ezio my ardent admiration.” He smirked at her; she was blushing. “You are  _definitely_ besotted. Although, honestly, I don’t know  _what_  you find so attractive about him. He’s basically wearing a dress.”

“He’s  _interesting._  He knew  _Leonardo da Vinci_! I don’t know how you  _don’t_  find him fascinating.”

It suddenly dawned on her: Arno was jealous _._  She grinned. _Two can play at this game._  “My admiration has nothing at all to do with the fact that he was  _devastatingly_  handsome or that his skills in the bedroom were as legendary as his skills as an assassin.”

Arno gaped at her as she started laughing.

“Arno Victor Dorian, you are  _jealous_!”

“I am not,” he scoffed as he crossed his arms. “You’re just being evasive because I caught you swooning.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

Arno gave her a cheeky, lopsided grin and nudged her side playfully. “Don’t worry, Y/N, I won’t tell anyone.” He sized up the mannequin. “Hmm, I think he and I are about the same size. You just let me know if you ever want me to try those robes on for you. I bet I’d look good in red and white.” He winked at her.

She smirked. “I’m sure you would. However, the weapons master would kill you if he saw you in those. Besides, you don’t need to pretend to be Ezio…” she leaned in close, looking at his lips before gazing intensely into his eyes, “ _Your_ skills are pretty legendary, too.”

She stood up and sauntered out of the room, grinning as Arno stared at her in stunned silence.


End file.
